


La Course du Temps

by Aelig



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance, c'est un vieil OS, chut, comment ça ça n'explique pas tout, enjoy :D, un peu bizarre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Dans cet endroit, au milieu de nulle part, il y a l'Horloge. L'Horloge du Temps. Sur son cadran, la Course des Aiguilles s'affole. Aujourd'hui est venu le tour de deux Aiguilles : l'une noire et ténébreuse, l'autre bleue et amoureuse. L'heure pour elle a sonnée, leur Course a commencée. La Course contre quoi, me direz-vous ? La Course contre leurs sentiments...





	La Course du Temps

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien !  
> Je poste ici rapidement un petit OS qui date :D
> 
> Rien de bien exceptionnel à dire, alors bonne lecture ! <3

L'Horloge est là, bien droite, campée sur ses pieds. Elle est simple, en bois de chêne épais, joliment sculptée. Son cadran blanc affiche des chiffres noirs qui semblent couler, comme effacés par une pluie inexistante. Et sur sa surface terne courent deux aiguilles.

L'une est bleue, pourvue de blanc. Elle trottine gaiement, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement. Un nuage de bonheur tourne autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'approche de la Deuxième, mais elle ne l'atteint jamais. Elle est amoureuse cette petite aiguille, et elle le hurle au monde entier. Elle est amoureuse, et elle est heureuse. Sa pointe joue avec les chiffres, les entraîne dans sa danse, les fait oublier un instant ce qu'ils sont.

L'autre est noire, ou bleu marine selon l'angle. Elle est plus calme, un peu taciturne. Elle, elle ralentit doucement, amusé du manège de la Première. Elle est amusé, cette aiguille-là et plus elle s'amuse, plus elle ressent autre chose, un peu étrange, mais tellement agréable. Alors elle ralentit, inexorablement, pour peut-être comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. Sa pointe passe devant les chiffres, indifférente, mais les protégeant sans le montrer.

Les chiffres aiment bien ces deux aiguilles, qui jouent au jeu du chat et de la souris. Une arrive, l'autre part l'une part, l'autre arrive. Elles ralentissent, puis repartent plus vite, accélèrent encore avant de ralentir à nouveau. Elles s'aiment beaucoup, ces aiguilles un peu plus que beaucoup, peut-être.

Et elles jouent, en parcourant le cadran elles trottent gaiement, sans plus se soucier de rien. Et elles jouent et elles trottent et rien n'existe autre qu'elles et leur petit jeu. Et les chiffres noirs les fixent, simple spectateur, attendant l'heure où ces aiguilles redeviendront chiffres, et où elles seront remplacées par d'autres. Car ce n'est qu'un éternel jeu, cette course effrénée contre le Temps qu'elles font avancer. Et les chiffres attendent patiemment parce qu'un jour, ces aiguilles redeviendront chiffres sur l'Horloge du Temps.

Mais pour l'heure, elles se contentent de trotter, ces petites aiguilles. La Première avance, un peu vite, et arrive presque à la Deuxième. Mais elle a soudainement accéléré, laissant la petite bleue sur la touche. Parce que le jeu continue et qu'indubitablement, elles l'aiment bien, ce jeu. Et plus les aiguilles tournent, et plus le Temps avance. Il avance, et la limite se profile à l'horizon. La limite imposée à tous chiffres devenue aiguille. La limite de Temps, pour comprendre et accepter.

Et peut-être commencer une histoire, aussi.

Car l'Horloge aime ses chiffres. Elle leur laisse le loisir d'aimer, et la chance de l'avouer.

Beaucoup y sont passé, et sont heureux maintenant. Et à présent, c'est au tour de la bleue et du noir.

Elles courent, doucement, prennent leurs temps. Analysent leurs émotions et leurs sentiments comprennent leurs corps, contrôlent leurs pensées. Et elles jouent inlassablement, le temps pour eux d'enfin accepter.

Accepter de voir l'autre entouré. Pour ne pas se mettre ses amies à dos, ou simplement leur faire peur avec des menaces de mort douloureuse.

Accepter l'éloignement, parfois nécessaire, pouvant durer un certain temps.

Accepter la solitude et la peur inavouable se tapissant dans les tréfonds de notre cœur, agrippant fermement de ses doigts crochus les mauvais souvenirs dont elle se nourrit.

Accepter l'autre tout entier, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ses peurs et ses espoirs, ses larmes et ses rires.

Accepter d'aimer quelqu'un plus que les autres, de vouloir le protéger, de vouloirs le voir sourire à chaque instant de sa vie. Accepter d'être avec lui pour le rendre heureux.

Accepter d'être aimer, aussi. Surtout.

Aimé et être aimé c'est la règle du jeu, après tout.

Alors les petites aiguilles prennent leurs temps. Elles savent l'une aime, et ne le cache pas l'autre aime aussi, mais se le cache.

Mais les aiguilles sont là pour ça. Comprendre. Accepter. Aimer.

Et la course continue, toujours, inlassablement. Et les aiguilles trottent gaiement, inlassablement. Et le Temps court, inexorablement. Et l'Horloge semble sourire, attentive, aimante, comme une immense mère veillant sur eux. Et les chiffres, en simples spectateurs, contemplent la course s'étalant devant eux.

Couse contre le Temps course contre les sentiments.

Et la présence, chaude et rassurante, de l'autre. Et son sourire, qui semble éclipser le soleil lui-même. Et sa voix, si douce et captivante, qu'on arrêterait tout pour l'écouter. Et son rire, si agréable qu'on veut l'entendre toute la journée. Et ses yeux, si profond et si envoûtant qu'on si perd. Et elle toute entière, qu'il veut pour l'éternité. Et son propre cœur qui bat si fort lorsque leurs regards se croisent, quand leurs corps se frôlent. Et les picotements électriques lorsque sa main touche la sienne, quand ses lèvres effleurent sa joue.

Et le tout que ça forme, prouvant une chose qu'on tente en vain d'ignorer.

Mais peut-être n'est-il pas encore prêt ? Peut-être que la peur qui coule dans ses veines se fait plus présente, plus oppressante ? Peut-être veut-il juste la protéger de lui-même et de cette terreur d'enfant qui lui broie le cœur ?

Mais on ne sait pas alors tous se contente d'attendre. Même elle, la Première aiguille elle attend, patiemment, et la Deuxième l'en aime plus encore.

La bleue sait bien qu'il fait être patiente. Que tout viendra le moment venu. Alors elle attend. Et elle aime, toujours, même quand l'infini l'engloutira. La patience est l'une de ses vertus alors elle attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Elle l'aime depuis la première fois, sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Elle l'aime encore plus depuis que le soleil et le ciel bleu sont présents dans sa vie. C'est un amour sans limite doux pur. Elle le regardait de loin, avant puis de plus près, parmi les chiffres. Pour finalement arriver sur ce cadran, à faire une course contre le temps lui-même. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance après tout elle n'a pas peur. Elle est avec lui, donc elle n'a pas peur.

Et les deux petites aiguilles continuent de tourner, doucement. Elles sont deux, mais presque une. Bientôt une.

Et le Temps avance, rapprochant la bleue et le noir du moment fatidique.

Et l'Horloge sourit, attendrie.

Et les chiffres regardent, impassibles.

Et les aiguilles trottent, amoureuses.

Et la limite est là, bientôt. Mais qu'importe. Pas tout de suite pas encore. Que le jeu continue un peu.

Et peut-être qu'après, Grey acceptera enfin d'être heureux avec Jubia.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment :3
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
